A Girl Interrupted
by Azuliana Firewind
Summary: Ash's life was saved by a girl named Lisa. Now, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu are missing. With Lisa's help, will Ash be able to find them? And is Ash falling for Lisa? Lemons in later chapters.
1. Strangers To Each Other

Chapter 1: Strangers to Each Other

Ash Ketchum blindly stumbled through the woods. He didn't know where he was or where his friends were. All he knew was that it was pouring down rain and that he was in pain.

He took three more steps before tripping over a tree root and falling face first into the mud. He tried to keep his eyes open, but it was no use. His throat was tightening and his breathing was limited. _What's happening to me?_ he thought. He began to slip in and out of consciousness.

Suddenly, he heard a sharp intake of breath. He opened his eyes. Running towards him was a rain soaked figure. Was it a Pokemon? No, it was definitely human. A human girl. She ran up to Ash and bent down. An emotion of terror and worry came across her rain drenched face.

That was all Ash saw before he blacked out.


	2. Lisa's Story

Chapter 2: Lisa's Story 

Ash slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. He rubbed his eyes and tried to think back on what had happened, but his mind came up blank. He was really too tired to think right now.

He sat up and immediately noticed that he was covered in a warm green blanket. He looked around and realized that he was in a small cabin. Sitting near a stone fireplace was a girl with her back to Ash.

The girl had shoulder length brown hair and a slim build. By looking at the back of her, Ash could see that she was wearing a pink spaghetti strap tank top and a light blue mini skirt. She was bending down in front of the fireplace poking a log with an iron rod.

Ash cleared his throat. "Ummm…" The girl turned around. She had dark blue eyes and faint freckles. She immediately saw that Ash was up, dropped the rod, and rushed to his side. "Oh, thank God," she muttered, "You're okay!"

Ash looked around the cabin. "Where am I?" The girl shook her head. "I wish I knew." Her thoughts turned to the boy lying beside her. "Do you know anything about what happened to you? Actually, who _are _you?"

"My name's Ash," he said. "But I think that's what I should be asking you." The girl smiled. "I'm Lisa." "What do you mean you wish you knew where we were?" Ash inquired. Lisa shrugged. "I mean I have no idea where we are either! I just surfed here on my Lapras a few months ago and haven't seen another person since." Ash was shocked. "You mean you haven't seen anybody here in _months?!?_ You've gotta be kidding me!" Lisa smiled. "No, it's true. Just my Pokemon and me!"

Ash was getting a little uneasy. He didn't really like the fact that he was stuck in a cabin with some girl he didn't know who apparently hadn't been around another human in a while. He tried to get up, but immediately pain overtook him and he collapsed back down. Lisa grabbed his arm. "Please don't try to get up! You'll get more hurt that you already are!" Ash looked at her. "Look, it's really nice that you're trying to help me and all, but I'll tell ya', I feel a little weird being stuck in who-knows-where with someone I don't know who apparently hasn't even seen her own parents in a while!"

Lisa sighed. "Look," she said, "Maybe if I tell you why I haven't seen anyone, then you'll understand why I'm here." Ash nodded and relaxed. "That might be nice." Lisa took a breath and started:

"Ever since the time I was a baby, my parents decided I was to be a doctor. As I got older, they started teaching me medical terms and made me study nonstop. They were doctors themselves, and they decided that their baby girl was gonna be just like them, whether she liked it or not. I always told them that I didn't want to do it, but they always asked me, 'If you're not a doctor, what will you be?' I could never answer them, because I didn't know!

"My parents were also good friend with Lorelei of the Elite Four. Since I lived on Two Island, not many kids were around. I really didn't have anyone to play with, so Lorelei would surf over from Four Island on her Lapras and we would play together each day. Then, she got into the Elite Four and had to move away. We sent each other letters, but it wasn't the same. I was back to having nobody to play with and virtually no friends.

"Then, my parents both got promotions and had to work all the time. They hired nannies to take care of me, and the nannies' idea of fun was to have lessons nonstop. I felt like I had no freedom and that my life would go on this way. One day, the nanny my parents had hired quit for no apparent reason. My mother and father decided that I was responsible enough to stay at home alone, so they left for work and left me by myself. This went on for a while, and eventually I got so bored that I started to take long walks by the beach near my house, always being back by the time my parents got home and telling them that I had been studying all day.

"On my ninth birthday, I was alone again. My parents forgot my birthday and went to work. There was a storm blowing in, so I knew I had to cut my walk short. The sea was choppy that day, so I didn't go too close to the shoreline. Then, I heard the familiar cry of a Lapras. I looked out onto the horizon, and not far out was a baby Lapras, fighting the waves to get to shore. I knew I had to something, or else the Pokemon would drown! I was a skilled swimmer, so I managed to fight the waves and guide to Lapras back to shore.

"The Pokemon was terrified of the storm, so I led it back to my house and kept it in a bathtub. It was small, so it fit perfectly. Somehow, I understood what the Lapras was saying. It told me that during the storm, it had become separated from its family. It had searched for hours, but had no luck whatsoever of finding them. It was exhausted and felt like it was going to pass out when I found it. I told her (the Lapras was a girl, by the way) about how my parents left me at home every day and how they forgot about my birthday. From that day forward, the Lapras and I were best friends.

"I knew I couldn't tell my parents about the Lapras. They considered Pokemon dangerous and refused to let me within twenty feet of one. So, I wrote to Lorelei and told her about my new Pokemon friend. She sent me a Pokeball and told me to keep my Lapras in there until she returned from the Elite Four. When she came back, she told me that I had to tell my parents. I refused because I knew that they'd make me set my Lapras free. So, I began secretly training my Lapras with trainers that were visiting the Isle. Day by day, my Lapras got stronger and eventually Lapras could send a Pokemon flying with a single Ice Beam.

"Lorelei wanted me to keep up training, so she secretly began sending me Pokemon that she caught and knew I would like. Unfortunately, my parents got suspicious and inquired about what I was doing every day. Finally, a few months ago, I broke down and told them about my training and how Lorelei sent me Pokemon once in a while. They were furious. They refused to let me train anymore and told me to release all of my Pokemon! I couldn't bear to do it, so I sent a letter to Lorelei via my Pidgeot telling her about what happened. The same day I sent it, I got a letter back from her, telling me to pack my things and all my Pokemon and surf to Four Island. I was to stay with her until she could convince my parents that Pokemon weren't dangerous and to let me keep them. Everything went according to plan, and I set out to Four Island without my parents finding out.

"However, while I was going across the water, a storm brewed up and the sea got choppy. My Lapras is terrified of stormy waters, and she headed in the wrong direction of the Island. Soon, she came across this island, and we've been here ever since. I sent a letter to Lorelei telling her I was safe and not to worry about me. I didn't make it to Four Island, but at least I'm away from my parents and now I can keep training."

All this time, Ash had been listening. "Wow," he said in awe, "I can't believe you would go that far as to keep your Pokemon. And your parents forgot your own birthday? I'm so sorry…"

Lisa seemed to be in a trance from telling her story. Her eyes were clouded with sadness. She snapped out of it though as soon as Ash had apologized. "What are you sorry for?" she asked. "You didn't do anything! You shouldn't feel sorry for me either. I'm perfectly content with my Pokemon living with me!" She sighed. "But I guess it's nice to see another actual human." She and Ash both laughed. Suddenly, Ash clutched his stomach in pain. "Augh!" he cried. Lisa gently pushed him back down and took the blanket off. "I think I know what's wrong, but you'll have to take your shirt off." Ash nodded. "Anything, just make the pain go away!"

Lisa carefully took of his vest and shirt and pressed a cold cloth soaked in a sweet smelling liquid. Almost instantly, the pain was one. Ash sat up again, amazed. "What did you do?"

"It's a mixture of Miltank Milk, yolk from a Chansey's egg, and Sunflora Sunflower Oil. Just apply it to body parts in pain once every five hours and you'll be cured in a day. It's my own remedy."

Ash smiled. "Wow, that's incredible. That you made your own medicine, I mean. Sounds like something Brock would do…"

Lisa's eyes widened. "Brock? You mean the Pewter City gym leader? Do you actually know him?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, he's one of my best friends. Why?"

Lisa shook her head. "Nothing. It's just that… I kinda look up to him. Actually, I look up to any gym leader. They're all so tough and they train so hard. I'd love to be like them."

Ash thought for a moment. "If you want," he said, "I could introduce you to him. I'm sure he'd be happy to meet a fan."

Lisa's eyes widened even more. "You would do that? Wow, thanks Ash! I mean, you don't _have_ to, but if you would…"

Ash laughed. "Then it's settled. Once I'm well enough, you'll get to meet him! That is, if I can find him and Misty-"

"Wait, what?!?" Lisa jumped up. "You know Misty of the Cerulean gym _too???_ Wow, you're, like, best friend with celebrities! And what do you mean 'if you can find them?'"

Ash sighed. "I don't know. I don't remember how I got here or how I got hurt. I don't even remember your name right now!"

"It's Lisa," she reminded him.

Suddenly, a huge crash of thunder rocked the cabin. Ash heard a shriek come from outside. Lisa ran to the door and ran outside. A moment later, she came back in, carrying a pink bundle.

"It was Aphrodite, my Clefairy. She got out of her Pokeball and started walking around. The thunder scared her."

Aphrodite jumped out of Lisa's arms and ran over to Ash. She sniffed him and then ran behind Lisa's legs.

"She's a little shy," she explained. "She seems to like you, though."

Ash nodded. Lisa went back to taking care of the fire. Aphrodite looked at Ash again and walked over to a corner of the cabin where a small cushion was on the floor. She promptly sat down and fell asleep. Ash then realized how tired he was. He laid back and closed his eyes. Within moments, he was asleep.


	3. Dear Diary

Chapter 3: Dear Diary…

Lisa quietly slipped out the cabin door. She didn't want to wake Ash. She had taken her purple rain jacket and a small, leather bound black book with her on her way out. She wanted to find a place where she could write without possibly disturbing anyone.

The rain was still coming down hard. Lisa tried to run as fast as she could to the hollow tree, but the thick mud under her feet caused her to stumble all the way there. By the time she got inside the tree, she was covered in mud and soaked to the bone. She grimaced as she saw that her book had gotten pretty wet as well. She found a dry spot inside the gigantic tree, sat down, and began to write in her diary:

June 23, 2007

Dear Diary,

I found another one. He was stumbling around outside in the rain. He says his name is Ash and that he doesn't remember anything that happened. Just like the other three, he's a trainer and he was hurt pretty badly by something.

I'm beginning to think that something, or someone, is out there hurting trainers. The only question is, if I'm a trainer, why hasn't anything happened to me? I fear for this one, though, because his friends might be on the island. The Gym Leader Brock and the sister of the Cerulean gym leaders, Misty, are here. I have to find them and tell all of them about the dangers this island holds. However, I've already told Ash that I haven't seen any humans on the island. If he finds out that I lied, I'm sure he would hate me. Not that it matters, but I do think he's kinda cute… Whatever.

Lisa shut the book as soon as she heard a sound. It was someone calling her name.

"Lisa? Where'd you go?" Ash called from the doorway. Lisa got up, hid the book in her pocket, and ran back to the cabin.

"Sorry!" she said as she stepped inside the doorframe. "I… Had to go take care of Bessie, my Miltank. The storm scared her." Ash nodded. "Okay," he said, "I just got a little worried. Not many people would want to be out in this weather."

"Hey!" said Lisa, smiling, "You were out there!"

Ash held his hands up. "Okay, you win. I just got worried, that's all."

Lisa laughed. "Why Ash, I'm touched!" He smiled. "Well, I can't have my temporary doctor getting hurt herself! That's one too many patients for you to handle." Lisa forced a smile onto her face, but inside, she thought _Oh, that's all it was. He was worried that I wouldn't be able to help him anymore if he got sick again. He doesn't like me…_

Ash suddenly saw something flash from outside. "What the hell…" Lisa noticed he was staring at something behind her. She turned around, but saw nothing. "What is it?" "Nothing," said Ash, and he walked over to the fireplace and sat down.

Lisa looked over her shoulder at him. She barely knew him, but she had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she saw his face. Why did she feel like this? Was she getting sick? No, when she looked away she felt fine.

She didn't know what to think of it.


	4. Overreacting

Chapter 4: Overreacting

Ash woke up to sunlight streaming on his face. He sat up and looked around. Where was he?

Suddenly, memories of what had happened last night flooded back to him. He remembered that he had been running, he couldn't remember from what, but he knew he had been running. He had fallen… a girl with brown hair… the storm… a Clefairy… That's right! Lisa rescued him. Where was she? She wasn't in the cabin.

Ash got up and looked out the window. He saw a small wooden building in the distance, and Lisa was walking into it. Ash ran outside and headed to the building. When he reached the door, he heard noses coming from inside. He quietly slipped inside. What he saw nearly made his eyes pop out.

Inside, there were dozens of Pokeballs, all labeled with a different name on each. Lisa was at the far side of the building, along with a Chansey and a Girafig.

"I want you guys to make sure that everything goes okay while I'm gone. I can rely on you two more than any of my other Pokemon that I'm leaving, okay? I trust it that you two won't try to burn the place down when I leave." The two Pokemon seemed to laugh and both nodded in agreement.

"Good," said Lisa, and turned around to see Ash standing in the doorway.

"Ash!" she said in surprise. "I thought you were-"

"Still asleep?" he said, walking towards her. "What do you mean by 'When I leave?' Where are you going?" Lisa backed up against the wall. "I… I meant… when I leave to go with you as you look for your friends! What did you think I meant?"

Ash kept walking towards her, slightly suspicious. "Why the sudden defensiveness? Should I even trust you?"

Lisa was getting a little scared now. "Ash, I… You're beginning to freak me out, okay? Can we just get out of here?"

"Not until you tell me the truth!" Ash lunged at her. Lisa ducked out of the way just in time for Ash to crash straight into the wall. She ran over to where the Pokeballs were lined up and threw one at Ash.

"Bulbasaur!" she cried, "Tie him down with vine whip!" In a flash of red light, a green Pokemon had its vines around Ash and was pulling him to the ground.

"Damn! What's your problem?" he yelled.

"What's _your_ problem? You just attacked me for no reason! What's your deal, man?"

Ash sighed. "You're right. I overreacted. I just get freaked out when people act as if they're hiding something."

Lisa's expression softened. "So do I. Bulbasaur," she said, turning to the Pokemon, "release him and go back in your Pokeball. Chansey and Girafig, go gather some firewood for tonight." The Pokemon did as they were told, and soon it was just Lisa and Ash standing alone, face-to-face in the building. Ash took a step closer, and realized that Lisa's eyes were filling with tears.

"Hey," he said, stepping even closer to her, "I'm sorry. I guess I just thought that you meant… something else."

Lisa nodded and wiped a tear away. "It's fine. I just got scared so I had Bulbasaur attack you."

"You had every right to." By now, Ash was standing so close that he could see the true depth of her eyes. Neither one of them moved closer or farther away from each other's face. Moments later, Lisa broke away from Ash's gaze. "We should get going," she said. "Your friends must be really worried. And I'm not sure how long the good weather will hold out."

She walked around Ash and moved out the door. Ash stood there, staring blankly ahead. What had he just done? Had he really just attacked Lisa? And why did he feel strange when he looked in her eyes? He would have time to think about that later. He followed Lisa out the door.


	5. Heading Out

Chapter 5: Heading Out 

Ash looked over his shoulder at Lisa. They hadn't said anything since the incident.

They were back in the cabin. Lisa was writing in a notebook at a desk in the corner. Beside her, a Pokeball with the name "Atlantis" rested. A moment later, Lisa got up and put the notebook in a brown backpack, along with some clothes and a few pieces of paper.

"We should head out," she said, and walked out the door in the direction of the building with the Pokeballs. Ash got up off the floor in front of the fireplace and followed her out. He caught up with heart the buildings entrance. Lisa went inside and began to look at the different names on the Pokeballs.

"Ash," she said, "Come here and tell me which Pokemon you want."

Ash was surprised. "You're letting borrow a Pokemon?" "No. I'm letting you borrow a _team_ of Pokemon until you get yours back."

Ash was confused. "But I've already got Pokemon! They're right here!"

He examined his belt where his Pokeballs were kept, but was shocked to find that they were gone. "My Pokemon!" he cried. "What happened to them?"

Lisa shook her head. "I don't know. Their disappearance probably has something to do with how you got hurt. For now, you can borrow some of mine. I've got plenty."

She took a Pokeball down from the wall. "How about Blastoise?" Ash nodded. "That'd be great. What about a Fire Pokemon?" Lisa looked at the Pokeballs. "Ummm… I have an Arcanine? Is that good?" Ash nodded. "Perfect."

By the time they were ready to go, Ash also had an Electrode, a Pidgeot, a Stantler, and a Marrowack. Lisa had taken her Clefairy, the Pokeball that said "Atlantis," a Quilava, a Xatu named Criss, a Houndoom, and a Ditto. "We should be all set," she said as she headed to the woods. "Let's go find your friends!"

The two set out, completely unaware of whom was watching them.


End file.
